No Such Thing As Hope
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Rose's best friend was an ordinary girl...Or was she? Was there something else? Hope? Desire? Or something much much bigger? The Master finds out and takes her for himself.One two three four! one two three four! One two three four! one two three four! She sobbed louder every beat. The drums, she could hear them. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! AND DON'T FORGET TO ENJOY! :D
1. First Contact!

_** Chapter 1: First Contact**_

* * *

She was just an ordinary, healthy girl. She thought little of the world she lived on.

Earth was just one planet out of millions.

Her friends dreamed of traveling the world, she on the other hand she dreamed of traveling different universes.

Only Rose and her dreamed of a new life.

Her brother did too, but not as much as they did. Lilly remembered Rose's mother tell stories about Rose traveling in space with another man and how she would always bring back something for her. Though for now, they were only stories.

"Lilly! Wake up! Or I wont leave you anything" She smiled at her brother's voice. "We're having pancakes!"

Lilly and her brother, Jack, have lived together for years.

They had been told that they had had a car accident when they were only four years old. The thing that upset Lilly most is that she or her brother didn't have any memories of their parents at all.

Jack and Lilly were sixteen year old twins. "I'm coming!" She called happily, as she skipped down the stairs.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she found Jack setting the table. "Wow." She grinned.

"What?" Jack asked her.

She laughed. "I should get my camera to remember this moment!"

As soon as Jack realized what Lilly meant, he glared playfully at her. "Oi! It's not the first time I've made us breakfast!"

Lilly hugged him and smiled. "But it is the first time you've made pancakes. You sure they're edible?"

He stuck his tongue out. "I am certain."

"I'll let you try them first then. If you don't survive, I'll know what not to do!"

By the time they had finished eating and washed the dishes, Lilly started another conversation.

"Where are we going today, then?" She asked.

Jack grinned at her. "Swimming!" He told her happily. "Rose is coming too."

She embraced him again. "I'll go get my things!" Swimming was one of her favorite activities, she was a fantastic swimmer, so great that she had even managed to get a gold medal in her first competition at school.

She ran to her room and took her light green bikini, grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a dark blue tank top and put them on.

"Ready!" She said as she ran back down the stairs. "Where're we meeting Rose?"

Jack laughed. "Where do you think? At the pool." He took her bag and put it in the car.

She glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." He argued, still laughing. "Come on, Rose will kill us if we're late."

* * *

Rose Tyler waited in the car park for her best friends.

When they arrived in Jack's four by four Lilly ran out and hugged her, leaving Jack to carry the bags.

"I thought you'd already be in the pool!" Jack stated.

Rose frowned. "The pool is closed."

"What?!"

Lilly tilted her head slightly. "But it's Tuesday... It's always open!"

"Why don't we try another one?" Jack suggested.

Rose shock her head. "No point. I've been online. Everywhere else is closed."

"But why?" Lilly asked.

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. We can't go out anywhere... Look there's a sign on the door."

They followed her and read it.

_Sorry we are closed. _

_A letter from the Prime Minister himself telling every building to close _

_Tuesday the 24th of January. _

Beside that sign was another sign saying:

_Vote Saxon [X]_

They were everywhere, even though Harold Saxon was already Prime minister of great Brittan.

They all thought for a moment, "I say we go back to the house and watch something on telly." Jack suggested.

"I'm in!" Rose said, grinning. "Lilly?"

She nodded. "Me too!" Even though she was still quite disappointed.

They raced to the car and headed back home.

* * *

Once seated and served with a bottle of beer each, Jack turned the TV on.

He skipped through the channels. "News... News... News..."

"Lets just watch it. Might be interesting." Lilly said.

As I said before, Lilly, Jack and Rose weren't that interested in the world they lived on.

"Fine..." So he put BBC news on.

On screen was the prime minister giving a speech.

"_Britain, Britain, Britain. This country has been sick, this country needs healing, this country needs medicine - in fact I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor_."

Jack scoffed. "A Doctor!?" He repeated. "The man's on drugs!"

"Jack! He's trying to help." Lilly told him off.

Rose told them to shut up.

Harold Saxon was still talking.

"_Just a few years ago this world was so small. And then they came. Out of the unknown. Falling from the sky. You've seen it happen. Big Ben, destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas Star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose, here today, is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain. I have been contacted. A message for humanity from beyond the stars_."

This caught their attention immediately. "Oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry..."

They turned back to the telly. The Prime Minister's face had vanished from the screen, to be replaced by a silver sphere. "_People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection and all we ask in return is your friendship_."

"Oh my god! It's adorable!" Lilly stated.

"It's a silver ball! Whats so adorable about-?"

"SHUT UP!" Rose snapped, snatching the remote from Jack, turning the volume up.

Mister Saxon was still talking. "_They're called the Toclafane. And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe_."

"OK, now I'm freaking out." Lilly stated.

Jack and Rose started at her. "Why? You've been dreaming of this!"

"Yeah but... It's strange. Why would they contact the prime minister? And what gives him the right to send them to our houses?"

"He's prime minister." Jack reminded her.

She nodded. "Yeah. But that doesn't make him King of the universe!"

"Good point." Rose said. "He can't just expect the whole world to agree."

"I bet they don't." Jack said. "I say we call him."

"WHAT?!" Lilly and Rose shouted. "Call the prime minister?! Are you mad? He'll probably have you arrested!"

"OK, OK, OK! It was only a suggestion!"

"Lets just watch it. Shall we?" Rose said, getting irritated.

"Oh, alright!"

So they kept watching Harold Saxon talking about the Toclafane._ "Tomorrow we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. I dunno, every medical student?" _

"OK, now that's random..." Jack stated.

Saxon finished his speech and Jack turned the telly off. "OK. I'm going to bed. G'night."

"Rose, you staying?" Lilly asked.

She shock her head. "Sorry, mum will kill me if I'm not there when she gets home!"

"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

"Night then!"

* * *

Lilly couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't believe what she had seen from the prime minister. It didn't make any sense.

She got up hours later. It was seven fifty and she was surprised that Jack wasn't in the kitchen preparing breakfast like he had the day before.

There was a note on the table.

_Lilly, _

_I called the prime minister, you'll never believe me, _

_but I said that what he was doing was wrong and_

_he gave me a job! Just to prove how good the_

_Toclafane are. I'll get a full view of them _

_coming into the world! It's gonna be_

_awesome! If you want to contact me, _

_just send me an Email. _

_Lots of Love, Jack. _

_P.S. Won't be home for a couple of days._

Lilly moaned in annoyance. Why hadn't he told her? She was going to kill him. What if it was some kind of trick and he was going to get arrested?

She took her mobile and dialed Rose's number.

It started ringing and when it answered... "Hello Lilly!" Rose's mother's voice called.

"Jackie? Where is Rose? This is her number isn't it?" Lilly asked.

There was a little pause. "Yeah, this is hers. She's not here at the moment though."

"Where is she, then?"

Jackie scoffed. "I thought she was with you! At least thats what she told me!"

"oh god... And she's left her mobile. God... Jackie I'll call you if I find her. OK?" Lilly told her.

"Thanks, love." She replied.

There was a noise behind Lilly, and she turned. Two men appeared out of nowhere. "Jackie, I've gotta go. Bye." She hung up.

A man with spiky up brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a suit smiled. "Hello!" He said. "Did you just say Jackie?"

The other man was wearing a grayish trench coat. "Who the hell are you?" Lilly demanded, ignoring the question.

"I'm the doctor!" The man with spiky up hair said. "And he's Jack."

Lilly's eyes widened. "Jack? That's my brother's name." She stated.

Jack smiled. "Hello." He said, smirking.

"Hi." Lilly smiled back, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"And who might you be?" He asked in a seductive tone.

'The doctor' glared at him. "Stop it."

"I was only asking her name. I can't do anything around you, can I?" Jack said.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Lilly demanded.

They grinned. "We were on the valiant about five minutes ago... But then we came here... It was an accident though."

"And how did you just appear in my kitchen by accident?" Lilly demanded.

"A time and teleport machine." The doctor said.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right." She didn't believe him.

The doctor nodded. "So who are you?"

"Lilly Carter." She said. "But what's the valiant?"

"A ship. But that's not the point. We need to get back there and stop him." They said.

Lilly's eyes widened. "Who?"

"It's hard to say." The doctor and Jack exchanged looks.

Lilly sighed. "OK. So... Describe him."

"The Prime minister." Jack said, looking frustrated.

"Harold Saxon? Right that makes a lot of sense. Is he a criminal or something?" She asked them.

The doctor thought for a moment. "I guess you could say that. What's the time?"

"Huh?" Lilly looked at her watch. "One past eight. Why?"

Jack and the doctor's eyes widened. "One minute!"

"Until what?!"

"Until-!"

They heard the door open, "Lilly!" That was Saxon's voice! How did he know her?

"Why is he here?" The doctor asked, shocked. "Everyone hide. Lilly. Anywhere good?"

She thought for a second. "My brother knew all the hiding places. The cupboard?"

"Doctor? Can't we just teleport?" Jack asked.

"No. Hide."

Jack and the doctor ran in the cupboard. "There's no room." Lilly said, she ran and hid behind the door, just in time.

"Lilly Carter!" Saxon's voice was in the hallway. What did he want with her? "Come out little girl. Come and meet your Master!"

She hesitated. He had her brother. She needed to get to him. See if he's alright. "I-I'm here."

He clapped his hands together. "Oh, good girl!"

"What do you want from me?" Lilly asked.

Saxon grinned. "Oh, I don't want anything _from _you! I just want you!"


	2. The Sound of Drums

_**Chapter 2: The Sound of Drums**_

* * *

Lilly couldn't believe what she had done. Given her self in just to see if her brother was alright, she didn't even know he was in danger.

She was sitting in a Limousine.

The prime minister sat in front of her. She avoided his eyes but she knew he was watching her.

Why had he taken her? What was she to him? How did he even know her? She had so many questions but didn't dare speak.

She glanced quickly at him but turned away as soon as he caught her eyes. "Where is he?" Saxon demanded.

Lilly frowned. "W-who?" She asked.

Saxon glared at her but before he could answer the Limo stopped and the door opened. "We'll disgust this later..." His voice gave her shivers.

He gestured for her to get out and the first thing she saw was a helicopter. "No chance." She said under her breathe.

"What was that?" Harold asked, smirking.

Lilly was very brave but when it came to heights, she was terrified.

She turned to him, wide eyes. "We're... we're not going on that? Are we...?"

He laughed. "How do you plan to get to the valiant?"

"I can't!" She backed away. She couldn't care less how pathetic she looked, she just wanted to get away. "Please! Just let me go home!"

Saxon took her wrist and practically dragged her towards the black aircraft.

* * *

"That didn't go well..." Jack said as the doctor was thinking up a plan.

The doctor paused. "Plan! If we can't go to him... Then we'll make him come to us!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "That's not a plan! that's suicide!"

"No it isn't!" the doctor protested. "You're immortal... Remember?"

Jack nodded slightly in agreement. "Yeah. But that's not the point!" He argued.

"Then what is the point?" The doctor asked.

Jack frowned for a second. "Why did he take the girl?"

"Good! You're getting it!"

Jack glared at the doctor. He wasn't used to being treated like it was his first day. "I have done this stuff before, you know."

Of course, the doctor had no idea that Jack worked for Torchwood, yet. But still, it annoyed him.

The doctor grinned. "Right. We need to find Martha too. She could be anywhere..."

"She was probably caught right before we teleported."

The doctor nodded. "Possibly. We have to get back to the valiant."

"Huh?!"

* * *

Lilly was fighting a battle she was sure to lose. "Let go of me!"

Saxon let go of her, much to her complete and total surprise. But he mood changed half a second later. "Guards put her to the seat _closest_ to the window." he ordered two people wearing black uniforms.

"Just tell me what you want!" Lilly shouted half terrified and half angry.

He laughed. "I already told you. It's you I want."

Saxon ignored her as he climbed into the jet black, yet very shiny helicopter. She was forced to sit beside him. "I'm begging you... Please just let me go."

The Prime Minister put a hand on her knee and his touch made her cold. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Save your breath. You're gonna need it later..." He hissed slowly.

She did what he said but had no idea what he meant. What was he going to do to her later?! She shivered, not wanting to think about it.

"Yes..." What should she say prime minister or mister Saxon... Or just sir? She didn't know.

He smirked as he watched her think it over. "Yes what?"

In the end she settled with, "Prime minister."

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

She frowned. "Mister Saxon?"

This time he laughed. "No."

Lilly was getting confused. "S-sir?"

"You've been with the doctor and you don't even know what to call me. Now that's upsetting." He mocked her.

It was then that she remembered the two people that had appeared in her kitchen.

_A man with spiky up brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a suit had smiled. "Hello!" He had said._

_The other man, wearing a grayish trench coat. "Who the hell are you?" Lilly had demanded._

_"I'm the doctor!" The man with spiky up hair had said. "And he's Jack."_

She tilted her head. "Then what should I call you?

Saxon grinned. "Call me Master."

"Well, it seems to me that your _doctor _is looking for you."

The Master smirked. "I know he is. He wants his precious Tardis back."

Lilly glanced out of the window and realized how high they were and edged away from the window and backing into the Master.

He gave her a mocking smile before she asked, "What the hell is a Tardis?"

"My paradox machine." Lilly had no idea what that was but didn't dare ask. She was tired of talking to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked him, hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

He nodded. "You just did."

She ignored the statement and asked anyway. "Wh-why did you take me? And how did you-?"

He cut her off. "You said a question, meaning one. I took you because I know what you are."

This puzzled Lilly. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're a Gallifrayen." He told her.

She blinked. "Galli-what? No, I'm human. So are you, aren't you? Are you an alien?"

He laughed at her mockingly. "Gallifrayen. Your brother was too. Well partly anyway. Your mother was Gallifrayen but your father was human. He was murdered by the Daleks."

She shook her head very hard. "First of all tell me what you mean when you talk about Jack in past tense?"

"He's dead. He called me and told me what a huge mistake I was making bringing the spheres on to this pathetic excuse for a planet. So I destroyed him." The Master explained, no sound of pity or regret in his voice.

Lilly started sobbing. "But when he was cut to peaces... He had two hearts. And that made my day, knowing he had a sister." He continued.

"What do you want from me!" She cried.

He put an arm around her, she tried to push it away but it was no use. "A new Gallifrey. The Shining World of the Seven Systems, rebuilt. And you, Lilly Carter, are going to help me."

Her eyes widened in horror as soon as she understood his intentions. "NO! You can't just rebuild a planet where more than millions of people live! It's barbaric!"

"We're almost there!" He clapped his hands together. "Look out your window, Lilly, your new home awaits."

She didn't. Heights. "Please listen to me! People live here! You can't just kill them all."

"Hush."

"You're a monster!" She sobbed. "You can't just- AH!"

He slapped her. "Do you ever shut up?" He snapped angrily.

She rubbed her cheek. The helicopter landed with a slight bump, making Lilly jump. He pushed her out then got out himself. A gigantic aircraft, almost like a ship, but with no sea, only clouds and sky.

"The Valiant." The Master said proudly, breathing in the cold air around them.. "Take her to her room." He ordered some guards.

They took her to a larger room to what she had expected. It was more than large, actually, it was massive! The bed was easily two meters long with white sheets and beige cushions. The floor was shiny wood panels and there was a wardrobe that covered almost an entire wall.

There was much more to it, but at that moment all she could do was sink to the floor and cry her hearts out... That is if the Master was telling the truth.

She couldn't believe she had two hearts, she was a very, very healthy girl but she had never needed medical care in her life as far as she's concerned.

She put a hand on the left of her chest and felt her heart... Then very hesitant but curious... She moved her hand to the right and felt her _other_ heart beating. Then in the middle she could feel the rhythm... It wasn't a human heartbeat it was like a constant drumming.

One two three four, One two three four, One two three four, One two three four, One two three four! She sobbed louder at every beat.

The sound of drums. She could hear them.

* * *

**_Please Review! Make me smile! :) _**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Cold & Torn

_**WARNING:**__**This chapter includes rape.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Cold & Torn_**

* * *

Lilly was curled up in the center of the large bedroom when someone opened the door. At first she thought it was _him. _But when she looked up, there was a girl with licorice brown hair in a tight bun standing with a silver tray in her hands.

She had olive skin which suited her dark eyes, but as Lilly looked into them she saw a hint of sadness. "Ar-are you alright?" She asked her.

The girl, she looked older than her, but still quit young. She was holding a tray. She shook her head slightly, but didn't answer. "What's your name? I-I'm Lilly."

Lilly stood up slowly and took the tray and put it on a table beside them. "Tish. Tish Jones." She replied after a while.

Lilly smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you."

"Listen, you have to get out of here." Tish said very unexpectedly and quietly.

Lilly sighed. "We're on an aircraft that's so high I could faint!"

Tish shook her head. "If you stay The Master... He'll..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Lilly shuddered, not wanting to think about him. "Have you ever tried leaving?"

Tish's eyes widened. "I can't!"

"Why?" Lilly asked her.

"He has my family... There's nothing I can do." Tish had a stray tear falling down her face.

This shocked Lilly. "Why?" She asked again.

"My sister. She was traveling with the doctor and well... It's a long story..." She glanced at the door. "He'll be back soon... I have to go..." And with that she left swiftly, leaving a bewildered Lilly alone.

* * *

Jack and the doctor left Lilly's house ages ago but the doctor hadn't noticed where he was until he saw Rose's house.

He stared at it for a while before Jack asked, "What's with the staring?"

"Rose..." Memories of Rose flashed through his mind and he ran to the front door.

He hesitated then knocked on the door. When it opened, Jackie appeared. "Rose where?!- DOCTOR! Oh my god!" She hugged him.

"Hello Jackie!" He greeted, hugging her back. "Where's Rose?"

She grinned then thought for a second and put a hand over her mouth. "Rose! Oh my god!"

"How long has she been gone?" The doctor's voice was full of concern.

Jack stared at Jackie for a while before, "You're Rose's mum." He stated.

She nodded. "Jackie. Who are you, then?"

"Jack. Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you, finally!" He smiled brightly.

The doctor cleared his throat. "When did you last see her?"

Jackie took a while to reply. "Oh yes!" She remembered. "She told me she was going to her best friend, Lilly's and-"

"Lilly? Lilly Carter?" Jack asked her.

Jackie nodded. "You know her then? Sweet girl. She's always going out with Rose. Best friends ever since Lilly and her brother appeared in town!"

"What do you mean, 'appeared in town'?" The doctor asked.

Jackie tilted her head for a second before answering. "Well no one actually knows as far as I'm concerned. Their house was empty for years, then one morning we woke up to find the house as good as new! It was unbelievable!"

The doctor and Jack exchanged worried glances, Jackie didn't notice.

"Lilly called me about eight o' clock, when those strange spheres started to appear... Anyway she said she'd call when she'd find her."

Jack and the doctor exchanged worried glances. "Jackie... She's been taken away..."

"What?! Where?! By who?" She sounded as worried as a mother would be.

"The Mast- I mean, the Prime minister."

"Huh? Why would he-?"

The two travelers shrugged. "That's what we plan to find out!"

* * *

Lilly was alone for the rest of the afternoon, she couldn't hear anything happening on the outside. The doors were probably sound proof.

She stared out of the window, which was quite big for a prison, she didn't go near it though. She didn't want to risk looking down if the edge of the ship was there.

She watched as the sun started to set and the clouds changed. She always used to watched the sunset with her brother. Could he really be dead?

Lilly wouldn't believe it unless she had proof, but she wasn't likely to ask for it any time soon.

Then she thought of Rose. She couldn't just have disappeared. That was impossible, wasn't it?

She wondered if she should ask _him _about her... But she didn't want to get her best friend into danger.

Her hopeless thoughts were distracted when she heard the door open. Though this time it wasn't Tish. It was _him! _

She tried her best to ignore him, but it wasn't easy as he had started to walk towards her. "You look tired." He stated.

Lilly couldn't help herself any longer. She turned to face him and glared at him. He grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What do you want?" She hissed.

The Master chuckled. "Didn't you know? This is my room."

"Huh?" Lilly gasped "But you-."

"You didn't think I'd let you have this room all to your self now did you?" He was close to her, staring right into her aquamarine eyes.

She stared back at him, her eyes full of fear. "Please. I-I just want to go home!"

He rolled his eyes. "Your home is Gallifrey."

She turned away from him, facing the window again. "My home is Earth." She whispered.

"The New Gallifrey." The Master stated. "And we _will_ make that happen. _Together_."

She shuddered. "Never!"

Lilly struggled against him as he picked her up and threw he on the bed. "What are you doing!?" She screeched.

He didn't reply, instead he climbed on top of her, pinning her down. "Hush." He raised a finger on her lips.

She could feel his breath on her neck and tried to get out from under him, but failed miserably. She started crying. "Please don't!" She pleaded.

He laughed into her neck as he started kissing it, making his way lower and lower until he reached her top. "Now this won't do. Will it?" He said, smirking cruelly. "Take it off."

She refused, receiving a slap on her cheek. "Take it off." His voice was dangerous.

"Please..." She begged.

"If you value your clothes, I suggest you do as I say before I tear them apart." He hissed. "If you're a good girl, then I might reward you with more... But at the moment I'm getting the feeling you won't have any left by the end of this evening."

She sighed in defeat as she awkwardly removed her tank top. "Good girl."

He kissed her forehead, then her lips. She tried turning away but he had grabbed her chin to keep her in place. He kissed her and his kisses got deeper and more demanding.

When he had finished he started removing her shorts. Lilly had said "No!", "Stop!", "Get of me!", "Don't!" So many times that her voice was fading away. But he didn't stop.

She kicked him as hard as she could then tried running away but he grabbed her and held her on the bed. She couldn't get away.

He pulled down roughly on her hair. "If you ever do that again I will turn your bloody little village into ash."

Lilly trembled and nodded slowly, her vision going blurry from her tears.

He removed her underwear and his trousers, he didn't remove his shirt though.

She wriggled underneath his strong body as he entered her forcefully. She cried in agony.

He was there for hours and Lilly had given up fighting, he was far too strong for her.

When he had finished he stood from the bed and smirked. "I'll come back in ten minutes. Get dressed before I come back." And with that he left her sobbing alone on the bed, cold and torn.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	4. Learning a Lesson

**_Chapter 4: Learning a Lesson_**

* * *

Lilly wept for five minutes before getting up and changing as fast as she could before he came back.

When he did he grinned. "Good girl. Now follow me! I want to show you something!"

Oh no! She dreaded to think what he was going to show her. When she stood from the bed she fell on the floor and cried in pain.

She tried to get up again but her legs wouldn't hold her up. The Master did nothing to help, he just stood there the corner of his mouth curled into an amused smirk.

"I-I can't..." She gave up and lay on the floor, helpless.

He rolled his grayish eyes and grabbed her forearm and practically dragged her to the control room. The room in which he had taken over everything.

Lilly gasped in shock as she saw the man she had met in her house that morning... but older. "Doctor...?" She asked in barely a whisper.

He nodded slightly. "Oh, yes! You see, Lilly, we are the last three Gallifrayens in existence!" The Master stated.

The doctor's eyes widened and Lilly just stared at him as The Master squeezed her arm. "Leave her alone." The doctor's voice was broken and it broke Lilly's hearts to hear it.

The Master scoffed. "I don't think so! She's mine, and for once, doctor... There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!" He lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"What did you do to her?" The doctor saw the tears streaming down her pale face.

The Master grinned then knelt to the doctor's height, as he was on the floor. He put a hand on the middle of the doctor's chest, the other hand gripping Lilly.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." He said in a false kind voice.

Lilly struggled against his grip but he just ignored her. "Master-"

"I love it when you use my name." He grinned as he stood up.

"She is only sixteen. A CHILD!" The doctor stated.

The Master shrugged. "So?"

"She's too young."

The Master rolled his eyes once again. "Why should I care? The only female left of Gallifrey! What would you do doctor?" He grinned.

He let go of Lilly and threw her to the floor. " I just... need you to listen." The doctor said quietly.

"No, it's my turn." The Master glared at him "Revenge! Best served hot!" He clapped his hands together and stood up.

Lilly was picked up by the hair and the Master dragged her back to his bedroom.

She sobbed loudly and buried herself in the pillows as The Master started to remove his clothes again. Before she could stop him, he removed hers as well.

"Please don't!" She cried. "I beg you! Stop!"

He hit her. "Make me."

She tried to get away but he was too strong for her. "Please!"

He ignored her and entered her. "Not so tight now are you, Lilly?"

She struggled away from him but he only dragged her back.

By the time it was over The Master pulled the covers over them and told her to sleep.

She didn't. She couldn't. How could she? With _him _sleeping beside her.

Lilly's life had already changed completely. But not at all in a good way.

She waited until she was certain that The Master was in a deep sleep and stood as quietly as she could from the bed.

She walked to the door but for the first time that day she noticed there was no door handle.

She glanced at the Master to make sure she hadn't waken him, then she turned back to the door and spotted a hole the exact shape of the tip a device that the Master had sitting on his end table.

She hesitated but she needed to get away. So she crept towards him and picked it up and quickly and placed it in the hole. It didn't work.

Lilly found a button on the side and pressed it, but it didn't work either. There was a laugh from behind her, and Lilly's hearts sank.

"Isomorphic controls." He advanced on her and hit her so hard that she fell on the floor once again, though this time she could feel her nose bleed. "Which means they only work for me!" He snarled.

Lilly flinched. "Like this." He pointed it to her and pressed one of the buttons letting out a yellow beam of light, that hit her. "Say sorry!" He ordered.

She felt so much pain that she didn't dare disobey him. "I'm sorry!"

"I think I need to teach you a lesson." He wasn't smiling.

He took her arms and lifted her onto a chair. "OK. Gotcha... There you go..." He put a foot on one of the arms of the chair and pushed it, so it spun around, making Lilly's head spin.

"You know... I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor... was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils, and Axons, he sealed the Rift at the Medusa Cascade, single handed. You weren't even born! Your mother was though! Yes I remember her. Little Luciana. She died in that war."

Lilly frowned. "Wha-What? How come, if she died then... How come I'm alive...?" Lilly asked in barely a whisper.

He smirked. "A Tardis, most likely." Lilly didn't even bother to ask what that was. He'd already mentioned it before but that didn't matter. "She was very brave. That's what killed her. She sacrificed herself for her family. But her daughter. Look at you, stealing screwdrivers... How did you ever come to this? Oh yes! Me!"

Lilly didn't reply, instead she looked away from him and let the blood stain her clothes. He threw her a tissue. She used it to wipe away the blood.

The Master took her wrist and chucked her on the bed. "Now sleep. If you ever even dare escape, I'll make your life a living hell."

"You mean more than you already have." She whispered.

Luckily for her, he didn't hear her. "Good night." He used his annoying voice. He waited a minute. "Aren't you going to answer?"

She sighed. "Good night."

"Good night, what?" This time his voice was stern.

Lilly moaned a little. "Master."

He caressed her cheek and stared in her sky blue eyes that were filled with pain. "Good girl."

She turned her back to him. The Master put an arm around her, making sure she wouldn't try escaping again.

Lilly didn't sleep, instead she wondered if the Master was lying about her mother... Did he really know her?

She wasn't sure she wanted to believe him anyway. How could she? After everything he had done.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :3**_


	5. They're Alive!

_**Chapter 5: They're**__** Alive!**_

* * *

All she could remember was telling her mother, "I'm just gonna see Lilly!" But after that, it was like nothing actually happened at all.

She couldn't even see. It was pitch black and she could hear engines... And footsteps...?

"Hello?" She called.

A door opened and she had to squint to see who had entered. "Rose Tyler."

That voice. She had heard it before. "Saxon...?"

"That is not my name!" He sounded annoyed.

Rose tilted her head, she could see his silhouette. "OK... So what is your name?"

"I can't wait to show you to the doctor!" The Master grinned, "I am the Master."

Rose was very confused. "Who's the doctor?"

The Master laughed. "You should ask him that, later! I can't wait!"

And without another word, he left.

Rose was left alone, completely baffled, and in complete and total darkness.

* * *

Lilly woke, she hadn't slept for long, two hours at the most.

She looked to where she though the Master would be sleeping, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Lilly stretched and looked around the room for a note, she found one.

_Open the wardrobe, have a bath,_

_ Put the red dress on. _

_Breakfast will be there by the time you get out._

_Be ready by the time I come for you._

_I've got a few surprises for you. _

_Your Master._

Lilly looked at the wardrobe. Have a bath? Where? She opened it's door and she almost fainted.

It was a completely hidden room! Out of pure curiosity she went to the back to see if it was a trick. But she moved it a little, but she was proved that the other room was in the wardrobe.

"Oh my god..."

She remembered the note and entered.

After a calming warm bath, Lilly had put on the red dress, it fitted her perfectly. But she didn't care about that. She didn't want to look her best for _him. _

She tied her hair into a side pony tail. Then she got out of the impossible wardrobe and, just as the note had said, there was a tray with a plate of toast on it.

Lilly sighed and nibbled it slowly, by the time she had finished, the door opened.

He came in. He smiled. "That dress suites you."

Was that a compliment?! "Thanks?"

"Let's go, then!" He grinned and walked out the door, Lilly followed.

She stayed at least a meter or two behind him. She didn't usually hate anyone, but the Master... She despised him.

They'd arrived in the main room once again. The first thing Lilly saw was, "Rose!" She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Lilly! What are you doing here?!" The doctor watched them sadly, the two girls couldn't see him as he was up the stairs, hiding himself. The Master grinned cruelly at him.

Lilly paused at Rose's question and looked over at the Master, who chuckled. "You should ask the doctor." Rose tilted her head. "Doctor! You can come out now!" The Master called.

He did. The doctor practically crawled down the stars, he never took his eyes off Rose. "Who are you?" Rose asked, noticing him for the first time.

"The doctor." He said, his voice sad.

The Master, with false sympathy, patted him on the back. "Aww, now this is terrible!" He was smiling. "Your _girl__friend _doesn't even remember you! HA!"

"Girlfriend? I'm only sixteen!" Rose stated, shocked.

"He's at least nine hundred years old, but you still _loved _him. Lilly isn't sixteen though. She's like us." The Master explained.

Lilly was shocked when he said she wasn't sixteen. "But I am sixteen. Are-Aren't I?"

The doctor shook his head. "No... A sixteen year old time lord is a six day year old baby..."

"Th-then how old am I...?" Lilly asked.

The Master was loving this. She could tell. "You are two hundred and ninety seven thousand and forty days old. In Earth days anyway." The doctor said.

"Huh?!" Rose and Lilly gasped at the same time.

The Master rolled his eyes. "You're eight hundred and sixteen."

"So you're saying I've just_ forgotten _eight hundred years of my life?!" Lilly chocked.

The doctor looked a little confused, whereas the Master was grinning. "That's not possible..." He glanced at Rose and it was like she reminded him of something. "Unless... Unless you were drugged."

"How could drugs make me forget that much?"

The Master chuckled, receiving glares from the other three in the room. "A drug from New Earth."

"New Earth?" Rose asked.

"Rose was drugged too. She's already been there with the doctor." The Master said. Rose frowned as the doctor glared at him.

"How did you know about the drugs?" The doctor demanded.

Everyone could tell he was trying to change the subject. "I found the humans selling them. Killed them and took the drugs."

Lilly stared daggers at him. She wanted her memories back. She didn't ask though. She knew she wouldn't get them anyway.

Lilly glanced at the doctor, his eyes were full of pity when he caught hers. "I don't- Lilly?"

"Tell her. Go on, tell her what you are."

She sighed shakily. "I-I have two hearts."

"Huh?" Rose's eyes widened dramatically.

"A Gallifrayen. We are too. But she isn't. Part human." The doctor told her. Every sentence as short as he could make them, unsure how long he could speak to her without her loving eyes. But they were replaced with confusion and fear, not of him, but of what may happen to her and Lilly.

"But... Hang on... Where's Jack...?" Rose wanted to change the subject as soo as possible.

Lilly's hearts almost exploded out of her chest, they were beating so fast. The Master noticed and grinned. "Waiting for you in your... how should I call it? Room? Cell?-?"

"Jack's alive?" Lilly asked hopefully.

He grinned for the millionth time that day. "Of course he is! I can't experiment on you now can I!"

"You lied to me!" Lilly stood up. "You said you'd killed him!"

He laughed. "You're so naïve, Lilly. I... Lets say... Destroyed him."

"What do you mean?!"

The Master walked closer to her. "I told him what I'd do to his sister and well he, for once, couldn't save you!"

Lilly was speechless, Rose was bewildered, and the doctor was staring at the Master as though he had never seen him before. "What about the captain?" He asked.

"The freak? Chained in a cell." Was his reply.

"You can't just leave them there. Please, let them go." Lilly's eyes were like two shiny orbs, about to melt into a thousand tears.

He looked into them and laughed. "Aww, sweet." He mocked her. "But why should I?"

"What have they ever done to you?!" Rose demanded.

"The freak sided with the doctor. Enough said."

Rose and Lilly exchanged glances, the doctor noticed but didn't say anything. "What about Lilly's brother?"

"I need someone to experiment on." He clapped his hands together.

Lilly narrowed her glassy like eyes. "Don't you dare hurt him."

"Was that a threat?"

She scoffed. "No. Don't hurt him or I'll scratch your fucking eyes out, is a threat!"

Rose smiled slightly and so did the doctor, but Lilly wasn't trying to be funny. She stared into the Master's eyes and waited for his reply.

"Guards, take her to her cell." He gestured to Rose.

She squeezed Lilly's hand to reassure her that everything would turn out OK. But Lilly knew better. The doctor stared at Rose until she was out of sight.

The doors closed automatically. His hand cracked across her face, a slap that rocked her back on her heels. "I hate you." She spat.

"I know. But, quite frankly, I don't care!" His voice was low and cold, and sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Broken

_**Chapter 6: Broken**_

* * *

Lets just say that... That was the last time Lilly saw Rose... A few months ago.

And the only thing Lilly could add to the world she now lived in was that... The Master... Well, he hadn't improved if that's what you hoped...

Actually... He'd gotten much much worse.

Lilly, for the first time had been left alone with the doctor. The Master was busy, doing god knows what.

She was even wondering if there was a god. By now, she doubted it.

"What did he do to you?" Lilly wanted to start a conversation with the doctor. And besides, she remembered how young he had looked when she had met him.

He sighed. "He used his laser screwdriver on me, an age experiment."

"Can it be undone?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yes."

"How?"

"I have a friend, Martha Jones." He told her. "She's traveling the world, giving everyone an instruction."

Lilly sighed. "I hope she succeeds. I couldn't bare to be with _him _for ever."

"Don't worry. You wont. I promise." The doctor looked tired and Lilly knew better.

She stared out of the window and sighed. "Thank you, doctor... But don't make promises you can't keep."

He didn't answer. No one had ever told him that before. He smiled a faint smile at her.

"So... um... How do you know Rose...?" Lilly asked him.

The doctor could see she didn't want to hurt him, she was only curious... Rose was her best friend after all. "I traveled with her. We were together for a long time. I told her mother to keep telling her stories so she wouldn't forget me. Even though I doubted she would."

"She loved those stories. It's almost like she loved you too." The doctor actually blushed a little.

He looked up. "I never even got to tell her."

"What?" Lilly asked. "You did love her?"

"We were sending daleks and cybermen into a void. There were two levers. The power lever on Rose's side shifted to the off-line position, threatening to abort the process. Rose couldn't reach her lever while still holding on to the clamp that held kept us from falling in. She let go of it to pull the lever, pushed it back up and the power was restored, but Rose was left clinging on as the void tried to consume her."

He paused, giving Lilly a chance to ask a question. She didn't bother asking what daleks and cybermen were, they were obviously some sort of alien, anyway.

But a void? "What exactly is a void?" She asked.

The doctor was crying slightly so Lilly sat beside him and cuddled up to him. "The Void is emptiness between universes. Most people would call it hell."

"Can't be any worse than here, though can it?"

They smiled sadly. "Rose let go and just before, she flew towards it. At the last moment, Rose was saved by Pete, who materialized in front of the void, grabbed her and vanished again. The void rippled, and sealed itself."

Lilly grasped his hand, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry."

"That wasn't the last time I saw her. "I had to burn a sun to say good-bye. But she couldn't touch me, I was only an image, a hologram, if you like. With only two minutes left, we shared our final farewell. Rose told me she loved me. As it was my last chance to do so, I began to reply, but my image faded. The last words I ever said to her was her own name."

"Oh, doctor. I hope she gets her memories back."

Their conversation was interrupted when, "_Citizens rejoice! Your lord and Master stands on high, playing track three." _The door opened and music started playing and the Master came out and danced to Lilly.

He kissed her, she didn't fight, there was no point. She already had a bruise on her face from where he had hit her the night before. He started taunting the aged doctor by dancing around the room with him

"It's ready to rise. The new Time Lord empire, it's good isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything?" He watched Lilly and the doctor stare blankly out of the window, as the Toclafane flew in all different directions.

He sighed. "No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane... Ever since you worked out what they really are."

"Wh-what are they?" Lilly asked him.

The doctor put his hand gently on her arm. "Don't tell her."

The Master grinned. "Oh, but we shouldn't keep something like that from her, should we?"

"Don't."

He stood up and took Lilly's wrist and ran up the stairs to the controls. "The human race from the future."

Lilly gasped. "But they're killing everyone!" She shouted. "If they're the future of the human race, and they've come back to murder their ancestors. They should cancel themselves out. They shouldn't exist!"

She was confused, upset and angry... Like her very fist day on the valiant. "And that's the paradox!"

"What?" The doctor asked, stunned.

"My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty." The Master explained.

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe!"

The Master glared at him, " I'm a Time Lord. I have that right." He said sternly

Lilly thought for a moment. "But even then... why bring them all this way just to destroy?"

The Master pressed a button on the controls and the door he came out of opened, and a Toclafane entered the large room. "We come backwards in time, all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years." It's voice was sweet, but there was no kindness in it. Lilly stared daggers at it.

The Master smiled. "With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?"

It was the doctor's turn to glare, but he didn't say anything. It was getting dark and Lilly knew what was coming next as The Master looked at his watch.

He grinned cruelly at her. "Big day tomorrow. Time for bed."

Lilly's heart sank. Almost every night, he'd have her. After the first two weeks, she had stopped fighting... But occasionally, when she did, he'd hurt her even more.

She stared pleadingly at him, but it never changed anything... He dragged her to _his _room and roughly pushed her back on the bed.

She had already started crying when he started to remove her clothes. When she was completely bare, he took off his trousers and you know what happened next.

After a few terrifying minutes, he spoke. "Say my name."It was more of a grunt than anything else.

She didn't reply. "Now." His voice was dangerous.

"M-master... Pl-please..." She whimpered.

He stood over her, then leaned in so that their noses where almost touching. "What do you want?" He had that false sympathy in his voice again.

"Stop... Ju-just stop... P-please..." She could feel his breath on her lips.

He laughed. "Please, What?"

"M-master..."

He grinned. "Tough!"

And without further warning his lips slammed down on hers, his tongue demanding entrance.

She was broken and she knew that now... No one could fix her.

When it was over, all she could think about was what he was going to to to her next time.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short... PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. The Doctor's Friend

_**Chapter 7: The Doctor's Friend**_

* * *

The Master woke her up the next morning and surprised her. "Put these on. Quickly." He had given her a polo-shirt and a skirt way too short for her liking.

"What for?" She moaned as he opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight. Half blinded, she sat up.

He grinned. "We've got a meeting to go to."

"A meeting?!" She was shocked. "Why do you need me to come?"

The Master's grin widened. "I need you to understand something..." He said, "Now hurry up, we've only got ten minutes."

He raised his eye brows and gestured for her to change, but she didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" She stood up.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but hurry up. I'll open in three minutes."

And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him. Lilly put on the clothes and put her hair in loose high ponytail.

She couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor had said about Rose. It was like Rose had a dream that she didn't even know had happened.

He entered a few minutes later, like he said. "Nice."

"Wh-what about the shoes?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Over there."

She sighed in relief, though she didn't know why. Why should she? He held her captive and she was worrying about shoes? Something was wrong.

It had always been wrong... Even before _he _had came into her life. Ever since she was on this planet, it just hadn't been right.

She had always belonged somewhere else. And she had only noticed she had two hearts when _he _had told her... She could feel them too.

But why couldn't she before? How did he know her mother? She had so many questions but knew he wouldn't answer them.

She picked up the jet black stilettos and put them on. "Good! Now time to go!"

* * *

Lilly knew what was going to happen as soon as he had given her a gas mask. "No. Whatever you're planning... I want no part in it."

"You will. Weather you want to or not. Hide it." His voice was steady but it worried her. "Two minutes."

Lilly looked away from him and stared at the wooden door in which about a dozen people who didn't know that they were waiting for their death.

Two minutes later, The Master opened the doors. Holding a red file, with loads of documents Lilly had no idea were about inside.

"The cabinet in session..." He smiled at everyone sitting around a large wooden table. "Let the work of government begin."

He threw the red file up and all the documents flew out all over the place. He was the only one smiling, when he realized it was only him smiling he put on his annoying voice on. "Oh go on... Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert? Funny, no? A little bit?"

Albert Dumfries chuckled slightly. Lilly could see he was as afraid of The Master as she was. "Yes. Very funny sir... But if we could all get down to business. There is the matter of policy of which we have very little-."

The Master, not much to Lilly's surprise, interrupted him. "No, no, no... Before we start all that, I just wanted to say... thank you. Thank you, one and all. You ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, sniveling traitors." His voice was angry now.

Albert's laugh was more enthusiastic now. "Yes quite. Very funny. But I think-"

The Master stood up. "No. No. That wasn't funny. You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this." He grinned widely. "Not funny is like this." He frowned. "And right now, I'm not like" He did his 'funny face' again. "I'm like." And he frowned again.

"Because you are traitors. Yes, YOU are! As soon as you saw the votes swinging MY way, you abandoned your parties and jumped on the Saxon bandwagon!" He hissed. "So this is your reward."

He put his gas mask on and gestured for Lilly to do the same. "No."

He glared at her. "Put it on." He ordered, his voice muffled.

"I wont." She refused.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister, but do you mind my asking, what is that?" Albert asked.

Still muffled, The Master told him. "It's a gas mask."

"I beg your pardon?"

He lifted the mask and repeated himself then put it on once again. Albert nodded. "Yes, but why are you wearing it?"

The Master rolled his eyes. "Well, because of the gas!"

"I'm sorry?"

He lifted the mask again and had to repeat himself. "Because of the gas!"

"What gas?"

Lilly still hadn't put her gas mask on and The Master noticed. He glared angrily at her and forced on her. Everyone stared at her, full of pity, she looked back at them, the same way. He held it on her and answered Albert's question, "This gas."

Lilly's voice was muffled as she screamed at the other's to run. But it was too late. gas was released into the room from the speaker phone on the conference desk and everyone started shaking.

"You're insane!" Albert shouted with difficulty. The Master held one hand on Lilly's mask and put his other thumb up.

A few seconds later... Albert and the rest of the cabinet were dead and the gas stopped.

The Master let go of Lilly and she ran out of the room crying. Then she realized, this was her chance to escape. She looked around at an open window and jumped out of it.

She could tell that the Master was close behind her but she didn't care, she just wanted to escape. She was outside the valiant now... But all she could see were planes... and helicopters...

She ran inside the closest plane and luckily for her, there was no one inside. She looked in a cupboard where she found a parachute. "Oh no..." She knew that there was no way she could leave the valiant without an aircraft or a parachute... She wasn't likely to fly any plane or anything with a engine! No she's have to jump...

But she couldn't help but notice, once she crept outside, that they were flying over the sea... She was a brilliant swimmer and diver... But she had never dived so high up before.

It was now or never. She looked over at the side, her fear of highs making her hesitate. She heard guards running in all directions and knew they were looking for her.

She still hadn't stopped crying yet, he had killed all those people... Why did he want her to see that?!

Before she realized what she had done, she tripped on her own feet and fell. She could feel the rush cold air fly past her. Then she pulled the parachute lever and she raised up a little and went lower and lower and lower until- "OW!" Two voices. Hers and-

"Where the hell did you come from?!" A fairly darker skinned woman with black hair that was in a tight ponytail that stuck up at the back.

Lilly stared at her blankly and pointed up, where you could only just see the valiant poking through the clouds.

The woman stared at it. "Who are you?"

"Lilly Carter." She was still crying a little.

"Martha Jones." Lilly was certain she had heard that name once before. Martha noticed her crying and asked. "What's wrong?"

Lilly gave her a look that told Martha it was a stupid question. "Everything! _He _ruined my life! I had to! He... He..."

"The Master." Martha said, realizing who '_he' _was. "What did he want from you?" She asked her.

Lilly's eyes were filled with new tears. "He wants nothing _from _me..."

"Then what's the problem?"

Martha looked confused. "He wants nothing _from _me... He wants _me!"_

"What for?"

Lilly sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Martha smiled slightly.

"I'm Gallifrayen." Lilly told her.

Martha blinked. "Like Time Lord? Blimey! Are you serious? Does the Doctor know?"

Lilly was stunned. She would have expected anyone else to as her what she was talking about. "You know the Doctor?"

"Yes. I've been talking about him for ages. Giving the whole world and instruction." Martha said.

That's when Lilly recalled.

_"I have a friend, Martha Jones." He told her. "She's traveling the world, giving everyone an instruction."_

_Lilly sighed. "I hope she succeeds. I couldn't bare to be with him for ever."_

"It's you!" She grinned for the first time in a while. "Martha Jones! Of course! He told me you could help."

Martha smiled. "Come on, we should hide before the spheres come."

"Good idea." Lilly looked behind Martha. "Perhaps we should run?"

She pointed at two spheres that were heading their way. Martha took a chain from round her neck and put it over Lilly's head, so that they were sharing it.

The spheres flew past them. "They... They didn't see us...?"

"How do you think I got around?"

Lilly shrugged. Martha showed her the chain, Lilly only noticed the key when Martha showed her. "This keeps me hidden. Not invisible just unnoticed."

"But I saw you." Lilly stated.

Martha nodded. "That's because you wanted to." She smiled.

"I guess I did... But I only heard about you once..." Lilly was glad she had landed where she had and not somewhere completely different. She remembered having been over the sea. "Hang on... Where's the sea?"

Martha pointed behind Lilly who followed her finger. She was pointing to millions of rocket ships. "No. No. No. NO! The sea was right there! I saw it!"

"It was probably an illusion." Martha suggested.

Lilly tilted her head. "But why are there so many rockets, Anyway?"

"You should see Russia. That's shipyard number one. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's a hundred thousand rockets getting ready for war." Martha said.

Lilly's eyes widened. "With who?"

"The rest of the universe! I've been out there, Lilly, in space, before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

Lilly knew that was true about the Master but... "You've been in space?"

Martha smirked. It wasn't a smirk like the Master, though. It was kind. "Problem with that?"

"No. No, just, wow. What was it like?" Lilly asked, she was inspired.

Martha chuckled. "Time for that later!" Lilly agreed.

"Fine. Anything else I should know?"

Martha laughed. "I've met Shakespeare."

Lilly's eyes widened. "How?"

"We'll talk later." Martha said. "We're going to England tomorrow."

Lilly grinned. "I've missed it."

"Me too."

The two of them where certain to become great friends. They already got along even though Lilly fell on her! **:P**

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Martha's Story

_**Chapter 8: Martha's Story**_

* * *

The next day on a beach on the coast of England, Tom Milligan was waiting for Martha's boat in.

But he was shocked to see a girl with her. "Tom Milligan?"

"Yes. No need to ask who you are. The famous Martha Jones. But who are you?" He asked Lilly.

Lilly smiled. "Lilly Carter. Nice to meet you. It's been a while since I've met someone new." She stated.

"How long since you were last in Britain?" He asked her.

Lilly shrugged. Martha answered for her. "Three hundred and sixty five days. It's been a long year. After what Lilly told me, it's been even longer for her."

"Why? What happened to you?" He noticed the bruise on her face.

Lilly wasn't smiling anymore as memories of the Master appeared in her head. Martha helped again. "The Master _kept _her."

Tom stared confused at her and Martha gave him a look telling him not to ask anymore questions.

"So what's the plan...?"

Martha shook her head. "Sorry, the more you know the more you're at risk."

They were in a car by now. "There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend."

Martha sighed. "What does the legend say?"

"That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you were the only person to get out of Japan alive. 'Martha Jones,' they say, 'she's gonna save the world.' Bit late for that." Lilly agreed with Tom. After what she'd seen... there was no denying it. "Story goes that you're the only person on Earth that can kill him. That you and you alone can kill the Master stone dead." That, Lilly didn't know.

Martha looked slightly irritated but tried to look as polite as she could. "Let's just drive."

Later that day the had arrived at professor Allison Docherty's place and entered. She was fiddling with an old television.

Lilly was looking around as Martha and Tom were trying to get the telly to work. By the time she had returned she heard the professor say "... From the man himself." She knew straight away who that was. "Oh yes!"

"Lilly. Quick come see this." Martha called.

Lilly came up beside her just the Master appearing on screen. " My people. Salutations! On this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child walking the earth. Giving you hope. But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old. But he's an alien with a much greater life span than you stunted little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"

"No..." Lilly breathed.

All of a sudden the doctor had disappeared and the Master looked down and raised his eyebrows. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?"

Tom stared at her then at Martha, "I'm sorry."

"He's still alive." Martha stated.

The Master continued speaking. "Oh, and Lilly Carter. I hope you're watching this. Bring him out!" Lilly gasped as her twin was being dragged into set. "Kill him!"

"NO!" Before she could turn away she saw her brother explode into a thousand pieces. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

The Master turned back at the camera, "You disobeyed your Master, Lilly. Next time, it will be Rose."

"No... No... No..."

Martha took her to another room, in which Lilly was given a hot chocolate a blanket and a fluffy pillow so she could try to relax.

Now her brother was dead for sure, and it was all her fault.

She sobbed for hours then Martha came back.

"We're going to catch a sphere. Do you wanna come?" Lilly needed to take her mind off things so she agreed.

* * *

The Master was in an extremely bad mood today, he had killed at least seven people including Lilly's brother.

"She will never forgive you now." The doctor had been put in a large bird cage as he was only about a foot tall now.

The Master glared at him. "I don't want her bloody forgiveness! If she doesn't show herself, I will kill Rose as well, doctor."

The doctor hated when Rose's life was in danger, more now then ever as he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

How they had managed she'd never know, but they had. A silver sphere was lying there on the floor, vulnerable.

"That's half the job... Let's see whats inside." Said the professor.

They took the sphere inside and Docherty had successfully opened it. "Oh my god!"

"What-?"

Everyone leaned in to get a better look of the strange head that looked like a pile of melted skin with milky blue eyes, but jumped back in shock as the eyes opened.

"It's alive!"

They were even more shocked when it spoke. "Martha. Martha Jones."

Martha's eyes widened. "It knows you." Tom stated.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly."

Martha looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You lead us to salvation."

Lilly glanced at Martha, who had a hint of worry in her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

"The skies are made of diamonds." It said.

Martha gasped. "No. You can't be him!"

"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia." The sphere explained.

Everyone was staring at Martha by now. "Oh my god!"

"What's it talking about? What's it mean?"

"What are they?"

Lilly already knew this but she didn't tell them. She didn't want to make them think she was hiding things from them.

Martha looked up from the creature. "Martha, tell us. What are they?"

"They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future." The others gasped. "The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything."

"There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold." The sphere said sadly.

Tom added himself to the conversation. "What about us? We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?"

"Because it's fun!"

Tom held up his gun and shot the sphere dead.

About two hours later it was time to leave again. "Martha. Could you do it? Could you actually kill him?" Docherty asked.

"I've got no choice." Martha said softly.

"You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me."

And with those final words, they left.

"So where to now...?" Martha and Tom exchanged worried glances.

It was Tom who answered her. "We're going to a shelter in Bexley."

"Don't worry. we'll be safe there."

For the whole trip, Lilly thought of nothing but her brother. She had never truly left him before. Not more than two days anyway. She didn't know how she could cope being without him for the rest of her life.

* * *

The Master's mood had changed when he had received word of Lilly's whereabouts.

He was so happy, that he even woke the doctor to tell him the good news. The room was dimly lit by the corridor outside. The doors had probably been left open for that reason.

He was only wearing a silk dressing gown and his hair was scruffy.

"Guess What?"

The doctor groaned. "What?" Usually he doesn't sleep but his nine hundred and three year old body was tired, so he had no other choice. and anyway, what else can you do in a large bird cage apart from hold the bars?

"I've found her." The doctor's eyes widened.

He hoped he didn't mean Lilly or Martha. Now he'd gotten to know her, he cared a lot for her. She was Rose's best friend and now he could see why. "Who?"

"Actually, you could say... I've found them!" He was delighted.

The doctor hoped that Martha had succeeded her _mission_.

* * *

They had arrived at the shelter and Lilly's heart broke once she saw the people all crowded and asking Tom if he bought any food. They had nothing, only water to survive.

A boy, a little older than Lilly, was watching Martha. "Are you Martha Jones?" He asked her, unable to resist.

Martha glanced at him. "Yeah, that's me."

The crowed started to question Martha excitedly. "Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted."

Martha sat on the stairs. " No, it's okay. They want me to talk. And I will."

She waited for everyone to be comfortable before she started her story. "I traveled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China. Right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there, the man who told me to walk the earth. And his name is The Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times and you never even knew he was there. He never stops, he never stays, he never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him, I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do."

She was interrupted. A woman came rushing through the front door. "It's him! Oh my god, it's him!"

Lilly gasped and felt her hearts beat so fast it felt like they were trying to escape from her chest.

"But he never comes to Earth!" The boy stated, sounding terrified. No one in the room felt any different.

"Hide her!"

Martha glanced at Lilly who was staring at her with glassy eyes. Martha told Lilly to hide with her and put the necklace around her neck once again, so they shared.

They could hear the Master calling out for them. But what scared them most was when he said. "Positions." Then the sound of guns being loaded. "I'll give the order, unless you surrender!" He called. "Just ask your self... What would the doctor do?" He said in his childish voice.

That caught Martha's attention. She exchanged another scared look with Lilly. They both nodded. Then removed the necklace, Martha put it safely in her pocket.

Then they got up and Tom was looking out of the letter flap, holding his gun tightly in his right hand. Martha told him quietly that it'd be alright. Then she opened the door.

"Oh Yes! Oh very well done. Good girls!. He trained you well." Lilly walked behind Martha. "The bag. Give me the bag."

Lilly wondered what was in the bag that Martha hadn't told her about. She threw it to him. The Master destroyed it.

The Master looked at Martha. "And now good companion, your work is done." He pointed his laser screwdriver at her." Before Lilly could do anything, Tom came running out. "NO!" Within seconds he was lying dead on the ground.

Lilly glared at the Master. "But when you die, the doctor should be witness. hm?"

He told the guards to put her in a car. Once she was in and the door closed, the Master stared at Lilly. He advanced on her. She backed away.

He grabbed her wrist before she could get away. "Let me go." She tried as hard as she could to get away.

The Master was hurting her even more then usual. "Get in the car. Now." He ordered her.

She unwillingly got in his limo again. She saw Martha watching her from a police car and Lilly stared at her too until her car had left. The limo followed.

The Master, of course was in it with her. Lilly tried her best to ignore him. She was looking out of the window watching the last piece of Earth she would see for a while...

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. The Tables Turn

**_Chapter 9: The Tables Turn _**

* * *

Lilly felt his hand touch her leg and flinched. He moved it from her knee until he got higher and higher.

She pushed his hand away, but he only put it back again. "Please stop." Lilly pleaded.

"Then why don't you do it for me?" The Master asked.

Her eyes widened. "No!"

He backhanded her. "Have it your way..." He unzipped his trousers.

"Please... Don't do this..." She begged.

He grinned as he took his member in his left hand. Lilly looked away. The Master grabbed her hair and forced her knees. "No... Please... Stop!"

He pulled her in between his legs then bent down to look at her face. He was still sitting down. "Consider this your punishment."

Lilly's eyes were as wet a river and she could barely see. She was taken off guard as he pushed her head closer to him. She tried to struggle but it was too late; she couldn't move.

"You have ten minutes." He stated, holding her head firmly in place. "Until we arrive."

She was crying convulsively. The Master was getting impatient by now and he let go of her. She lifted her head away from his dick, and he slapped her again.

Lilly whimpered and knew that it wasn't over. "Now be a good girl and give me what I want!"

She struggled again. "Please. I'll do anything, just not this." He scoffed. "Please!" She sobbed.

He whacked her again. He pushed her away and zipped his trousers up again just as the limo stopped. "We _will _continue this later." He said in a dangerous voice.

* * *

An hour or two later, they had arrived on the valiant again.

"Take miss Jones to the cells." The Master ordered the guard.

Lilly gasped. "No! You can't!"

He turned to her turned her back to him and grabbed her, pushing her. "Inside. Shift it." He sounded angry.

"Where're you taking me?!"

"We're going to see the doctor. Then back to the bedroom!"

She struggled as much as she could, but it was no use. "NO! I'm not going back there! Please!"

"Hush!"

Lilly couldn't control herself once she saw the doctor. He was in a cage! "Let him out!" She shouted at the Master.

"And why should I?" He spat.

Lilly glared at him. "You're the one that should be in a cage!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You little shit." He said dangerously.

"Let. Him. Out." She hissed. "How would you like it? You wont stop doing it to my friends but one day, It'll be your turn!"

The Master held her arms firmly in his strong hands and looked into her upset and angry eyes. "Right. That is enough!" He shouted. "You're coming with me now, if I have to drag you myself!"

The doctor watched them and could tell who was going to win the battle. "Master-"

"Shut up, doctor!" He snarled. "As for you, little whore. You're coming with me."

"NO! STOP!" She screamed as he pulled her out of the room. "PLEASE! Please..."

* * *

Rose cried as she heard Lilly's screams. "He's a monster! I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"No. The doctor wont want to kill him." Jack Harkness told her.

Rose sighed. "How does the doctor know me? What's New Earth? Who are you? Why am I here? And who the hell is the git holding us captive? He calls himself the Master but that isn't a name! Is it?"

"Listen, I really think you should ask the doctor all this... I only know a little. New Earth? Sounds interesting. I might go there one day!" He was trying to lighten up the scene. Rose smiled slightly. "All I know is that the Master had already had me, the doctor and Martha captive. We escaped thanks to my vortex manipulator."

"Which is?" Rose asked.

"A time machine."

Rose cocked her eyebrows. "Yeah right..."

Jack chuckled. "That's what Lilly said!"

"You know her? How?" Rose asked him.

Jack smiled a little. "We accidentally apparated in her kitchen. Anyway... I'm captain Jack Harkness. If it wasn't for you! I would be dead!"

Rose frowned in confusion. "How d'you mean?"

"You swallowed the time vortex and bought me back. I was dead. It was too much for you and you well... um... You made me immortal." Jack explained. Rose was even more confused now.

"Blimey..."

The doors opened all of a sudden and Martha was pushed in. Jack's small smile had vanished. "Martha..."

"Jack!" She ran and hugged him. Then turned to Rose. "Hi..."

"Hi."

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." Martha whispered.

* * *

"No... NO... Please don't, please!" Lilly wept.

The Master had tied her up, so she was sitting on the floor, unable to move. "One call, Lilly. That's all it takes!"

He was going to call the guards to tell them to kill Rose. That was if Lilly didn't obey him. "Don't hurt her! Please!"

"Then shut the fuck up and do as I say!" He hissed angrily.

Lilly nodded slowly but didn't reply.

He sneered before sitting on a cream colored leather armchair in the corner. Lilly was found between his legs once again. "You know what to do."

With a martini in his right hand, and Lilly's hair in his other. She sucked him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally let her go.

"Good girl. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is the countdown." He said as he untied her.

* * *

The countdown. Rose, Jack, the doctor, Lilly and the Master were in the main room once again.

The doors opened and Martha was being escorted into the room by two guards. He, the Master, held out his hand, "Your teleport device. In case you thought I'd forgotten."

Martha took the device out of her pocket and threw it to him. "And now. Kneel."

She obeyed. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Three minutes to align the black hold converters. Counting down! I never could resist a ticking clock. {to the Toclafane} My children, are you ready?!"

"_We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!" _Was the reply of the so called Toclafane.

"At zero to mark this day, the child Martha Jones will die. My first blood. Any last words? No?" He sighed in disappointment. "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex." He gestured to Rose, who glanced at Jack.

"This one's useless." He raised his screwdriver pointing it at Martha. "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward-!" To everyone's surprise Martha started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"A gun."

The Master nodded. "What about it?"

"A gun in four parts." Martha grinned.

He glared at her. "Yes. And I destroyed it." He sounded impatient.

This was clearly not a conversation he expected before he took over the universe." A gun in four parts, scattered across the world. I mean come on, did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

The doctor made himself known. "As if I would ask her to kill."

The Master glared at him and shrugged. "Oh, well it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." He glanced at Lilly. "And Lilly too."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do." Martha stated. "The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she'd get me here at the right time."

"But you're still gonna die!" He reminded her.

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing, traveling the world?" Martha asked.

The Master sighed in annoyance. "Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what The Doctor said. I went across the continents, all on my own. And everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about The Doctor. And I told them to pass it, to spread the word so that everyone would know about The Doctor."

Lilly couldn't help but admire her. "Faith and hope. Is that all?" The Master asked.

"No. 'Cause I gave them an instruction. Just as The Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-"

He cut her off. "Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

Martha ignored him. "-right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment, but with fifteen satellites."

"The Archangel Network." Jack said.

That caught his attention. Lilly's too. She didn't understand; What did the satellites have to do with anything?

"The telepathic field, binding the whole human race together. With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is 'Doctor.'"

The doctor started to look younger again. "Stop it! No no no, you don't!"

At that moment the tables turned.


	10. Who Won?

**_Chapter 10: Who Won?_**

* * *

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network, integrate with its matrixes." The doctor stated.

The Master actually looked afraid. "I order you to stop!" He shouted.

"One thing you can't do, is stop them thinking. Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." The doctor stated rising from the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He literally flew towards the Master.

He pulled out his laser screwdriver and pointed it at Rose, Jack and Martha. "Then I'll kill them!" But somehow the doctor managed to make it fly out of the Master's hands. "You can't do this! You can't do this! It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now." The doctor landed a few feet away from him.

Lilly was surprised that the Master was cowering. "No! No! No. No!"

"You wouldn't listen. 'Cause you know what I'm going to say." He actually cradled The Master. "I forgive you."

The Master stopped shaking and said in a loud whisper. "_My Children._"

the doctor knew what he meant. "Jack! The Paradox!"

Lilly tilted her head as Jack and a few guards that had obviously switched sides ran out of the room. The doctor let go of the Master and stood up. Heading for Rose and Martha.

He was distracted when The Master grabbed Lilly's arm. "DOCTOR!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

He arrived just as the Master pressed the button on Martha's teleport machine.

* * *

They had appeared on a place in which rockets surrounded them. "Now it ends, Doctor! Now it ends!"

He threw Lilly on the ground and the doctor rushed to help her up, but the Master pushed him away. "Don't touch her, doctor. She's mine." He had a warning tone in his low voice.

"No I'm not!" Lilly stated without thinking.

He blinked. "What was that?"

"I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone." Lilly sighed.

The doctor couldn't help but admire her bravery. The Master on the other hand couldn't help but slap her. The doctor wanted to help her up again but knew what would happen if he did. So instead he turned to him. "We've got control of the valiant. You can't launch."

The Master chuckled and held up something, but Lilly couldn't see what. "Oh but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns."

The doctor sighed. "Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years... and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. And that's the one thing you could never do. Give that to me."

The Master sighed in defeat and handed him the black hole converter. They all got around the teleport again and ended back on the valiant.

* * *

When they got there people were running around, and papers were fling everywhere. "Everyone get down! Time is reversing! The paradox is broken. We've reverted back! One year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning." The doctor stated.

He tuned the radio frequency. "_This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated._"

"See? Just after the President was killed but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it ever happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was." The doctor smiled.

Lilly looked out of the window then asked. "What about the spheres?"

"Trapped at the end of the universe." The doctor replied.

"But I can remember it." Martha's mother, Francine said.

The doctor nodded. "We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." He looked around and saw another man and beamed. "Oh hello! You must be Mr. Jones. We haven't actually met!"

That moment The Master tried to runaway but he was unsuccessful, Jack stopped him right at the door and cuffed The Master's hands together. "So. What do we do with this one?" He asked.

Martha's father answered that without hesitation. "We kill him."

Tish nodded. "We execute him."

The doctor shook his head. "No. That's not the solution."

Francine disagreed and picked a gun up from the floor. "Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

She aimed the gun at the Master. "Go on! Do it!"

The doctor walked down the steps and went beside her. "Francine, you're better than him." He slowly took the gun from her hands and started to weep on his shoulder.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lords left in existence." The doctor stated.

"Yeah..." Jack said. "But you can't trust him."

The doctor agreed. "No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

The Master cocked an eyebrow "You mean you're just going to... keep me?"

"If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for." He stated. He knew that Rose would probably not want to go with him anymore.

Lilly sighed. Lilly wondered what would happen to her. She couldn't live alone anymore. She needed her memories back. "Doctor...?"

All heads turned to her. "Hmm-hmm?"

"What about Rose and me?" She asked. "I mean... Is there a way to get our memories back?"

"Where are the drugs?" The doctor demanded the Master.

"How about that? I win." The Master grinned.

Lilly groaned. Rose stood up and slapped the Master, much to everyone's surprise. "I was born on this planet. And so was my mum and so was my dad. And you ruined it. Now you give us what we want or I swear..."

Lilly had seen Rose angry before, but there she looked furious. "You'll what?" The Master snapped.

"Rose... It's alright." The doctor said softly. "Yelling at him wont solve anything."

The Master rolled his eyes. "But he-!" Rose argued.

"Rose, it's alright. The doctor knows what he's doing." Martha stated.

Rose piped down. "Oh, alright!"

"Master. Where are they?" The doctor asked.

He shrugged while grinning. "Let me go and I will tell you." Was all he said.

* * *

**So who can guess what happens? :)**


	11. The Drumming Stops

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **_ _**PLEASE REVIEW... I think you get it now!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Drumming Stops**_

* * *

"No! doctor! You can't let him go!" Lilly started. "He'll-!"

Everyone agreed with her. "Fine." The doctor said.

"Wha-?"

"Jack. Take the cuffs off please." He said.

Jack hesitated. He knew that the doctor was only letting him go so he could get Rose back. He took the cuffs off and gave them back to the guard he had taken them from.

"Where are they then?" The doctor asked.

The Master grinned. "They're burnt."

Lilly and Rose's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Rose picked up the gun and shot the Master before anyone could stop her. Not that anyone tried anyway.

The doctor ran forward and sat beside the Master. "Always the women." The master stated.

"I didn't see her..."

The Master looked up at him. "Dying in your arms. Happy now?"

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate." He shook him, trying to knock some sense into him.

The Master shock his head, "No."

"One little bullet. Come on." Everyone was surprised as the doctor was crying.

The Master ignored it. "I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse."

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate! Come on." The doctor begged.

The Master tutted. "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"

"But you've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. Me,you and Lilly... We're the only three left. Regenerate!"

The Master chuckled. "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming? Will it stop?" His eyes closed and the Master died.

* * *

Within a couple of hours everything was back to normal. Well kind of. Everyone was still in the valiant. Jack and the doctor were exploring it to see if there was any survivors.

Rose, Martha and Lilly were all talking. "Do you think... You know... As time went back..." Lilly started, but she was unable to finish. Talking about her brother was just too painful.

Martha and Rose exchanged looked. "Lilly... Just try not to think about it."

"I can't... If time reversed. He should be alive!" Lilly couldn't help herself. She knew that they were at the eye of the storm and that nothing changed up here.

But Jack was her brother and she couldn't live without him. A few minutes later, the doctor and Jack returned. "Anyone?" Francine asked, hopefully as they entered the large room.

The doctor sighed sadly and shook his head. Lilly walked out of the room as fast as she could before the tears started to fall. She sunk to the floor and just cried her hearts out.

It was then that the drumming stopped. She'd never see him again...

* * *

A few years had passed and Lilly and Rose's life had completely changed... Rose could still when the doctor asked her to travel with him. It was right after Lilly had left the room...

_"So... Um... I know you can't remember, Rose... But... If you ever want to... You know... Travel with me?" He sounded slightly nervous. Maybe he was afraid she'd refuse. But she didn't._

_"I'd love to!" she replied eagerly. "But what about Lilly? I mean... We can't just leave her. She hasn't got her brother anymore... And if I'm gone... Who will she have?"_

_The doctor had agreed. He had grown close to Lilly and was almost certain she'd love having more adventures._

_But Lilly had refused. "I've always dreamed of traveling the stars, doctor... But I just can't... Not after losing Jack. I just need time to mourn..." And she really did. The Master had put her through so much pain, both mentally and physically._

_"Well, we'll come and visit you whenever. OK? Here." The doctor had given her a phone. He told her that there's a signal wherever, and whenever she goes in the universe and beyond. _

_That cheered her up a lot. Rose gave her a huge hug before leaving her alone. Well apart from Martha, who only lived a few streets away from her. _

_Martha didn't go with them because she wanted to look after her family after what they'd been through. _

_Jack drove her home. "So... Um... Have you got a job?" _

_"Huh? Oh... No." Lilly replied. "Do you?"_

_Jack chuckled. "Oh, yeah. I work for Torchwood."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Well we're a team. Gwen Cooper .Dr Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones and there used to be Suzie Costello... We defend Earth." Jack said. _

_Lilly tilted her head slightly. "Defend Earth? Like from aliens and stuff?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah. Aliens and stuff. I think you'd like it."_

_"I'd love to. Sounds interesting... and dangerous."_

* * *

That's how Lilly's life changed. Whenever she got a call from Torchwood, she'd never be late.

* * *

_**I know this chapter is short, but the next one, I'm starting it right now, so don't worry! It'll be there soon. **_

_**I miss the reviews... :( They encourage me to write! **_

_**SOO PLEASE REVEIW**_


	12. Nightmares and Memories

_**This chapter is full of flash backs so if you get confused, PM me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Nightmares and Memories**_

* * *

That's how Lilly's life changed. Whenever she got a call from Torchwood, she'd never be late, no matter what.

But on the second anniversary of when the Master had taken over... Tuesday the 24th of January when Rose, Jack and Lilly had found that sign on the swimming pool door...

On her way to work she walked passed that pool and the memories flashed through her head... She walked over to the door and saw another sign there...

_He will find you_

It gave her shivers. Why was it even there?! She saw another sign underneath and moved the one she had just read so she could see it.

She gasped in fright. It was the same one from her memories... Rose had led Lilly and her brother to the one that used to be next to it...

_Sorry we are closed. _

_A letter from the Prime Minister himself telling every building to close _

_Tuesday the 24th of January. _

but beside that sign was the other sign saying:

_Vote Saxon [X]_

It must have been someone playing a joke, because he died... Right?

* * *

It wasn't easy, but Lilly hadn't been late. She hadn't realized that the pool was only five minutes away from Torchwood.

When she arrived she noticed Gwen's absence. "Where's Gwen?" She asked Ianto.

He shrugged. He looked quite tired. "I dunno. Maybe she's late."

"Are you alright?" Lilly asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah... I couldn't sleep last night."

"Me neither." Tosh sighed as she put her bag down on a desk. "I've been having the strangest dream..."

Lilly frowned. "A nightmare?"

Tosh nodded and so did Ianto. "I keep seeing this man..."

"Me too." Owen entered the large room. "It's so strange... It's like he's... I dunno... He's laughing."

Tosh, Ianto and Owen all stared at each other, confused. "You're all having the same nightmare?" Jack made himself known.

"But how come we're not? Tosh... Is this a joke?" Lilly asked.

Tosh shook her head. "No, I mean it! Every night I keep seeing this man laughing manically! Like he's insane."

Jack and Lilly exchanged looks. Lilly wasn't sure if she should tell them about the sign on the door, as they hadn't been told about 'the year that never was'.

"Jack, can I... um... Have a word?"

He nodded and gestured for the other's to go and work. "Shoot." He smiled.

She hesitated. "Something weired happened... Before I got here, this morning..."

"What happened?" He asked.

She couldn't bring herself to say it, so instead she said, "It's at the pool. Where I went with my... my brother and Rose two years ago on this exact date..." Jack nodded. "...You know... The day just before I met you and the doctor in my kitchen...?_"_

_He smiled at that memory..._

_"Who the hell are you?" Lilly demanded._

_"I'm the doctor! And he's Jack."_

_Lilly's eyes widened. "Jack? That's my brother's name." She stated._

_Jack smiled. "Hello." He said, smirking._

_"Hi." Lilly smiled back._

_"And who might you be?" He asked in a seductive tone._

_'The doctor' glared at him. "Stop it."_

_"I was only asking her name. I can't do anything around you, can I?" Jack said._

"Show me." She nodded. They told the other's where they were going and left.

Within five minutes they'd arrived. "He will find you?" Jack read, not getting why she was showing him this. Lilly pulled up again and Jack's eyes widened.

"B-but he's dead... isn't he? Jack? Please tell me? He can't be... Can he? Jack Please talk to me!?"

Jack was stunned. "Lilly... We should get back to the base. They'll get worried."

"Do you think Gwen's there by now?" Lilly asked, trying to forget about the signs.

He shrugged. "If she's not, we'll go looking for her."

* * *

A long, long, long way away, the doctor and Rose were in the Tardis. Of course, they had already met Donna and had had so many adventures together with her. But Donna was back on Earth now... Back with her family.

Rose giggled as the doctor put a Hawaiian flower necklace around his neck and a cowboys hat with sunglasses. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous!" Rose laughed.

He grinned and took the cowboy hat and put it on her. "Allons-y!"

He opened the Tardis door and stepped outside, Rose followed. "Wow..." She said. Every planet she went on was always different to the last...

In front of her she could see an Ood. She'd already seen them once but those tentacles on the lower portions of their faces still freaked her out.

"Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So. Where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? And Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Traveled about, did this and that. Got into trouble, you know me. It was brilliant. I saw the Phosphorus Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestalt. Saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Morg. Named a galaxy Allison. Got married. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer... ahem. Anyway. What d'you want?"

The Ood stood motionless the whole time, Rose on the other hand giggled. "You should not have delayed."

The doctor sighed. "Last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon. And I'm in no hurry for that."

"What...?" Rose didn't remember that.

He turned to her. "I'll explain later..." ** :D I couldn't resist**

"You will come with me." The Ood stated.

The doctor took something out of his pocket. "Hold on. Better lock the Tardis." He pressed a button and the Tardis locked. "See, like a car. I locked it like a car. Like... It's funny. No? Little bit. Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh." He said the last bit to Rose.

"So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah. Magnificent! Oh come on, that is. Splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?" The view of the world was spectacular and very very snowy.

"One hundred years."

Rose gasped. "But that's impossible! Right doctor?"

He nodded. "We've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the 21st century. Something is accelerating your species way beyond normal."

"And the mind of the Ood is troubled."

The doctor tilted his head a little. "Why? What's happened?"

"Every night Doctor. Every night we have bad dreams."

Within a couple of minutes they had reached the Ood Elder. "Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming."

"So. Right. Hello." Rose and the doctor sat down.

"You will join..." Everyone held hands. They were shown a vision of The Master laughing...

"That man is dead." The doctor stated, looking at Rose.

She bit her lip slightly. "There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago and yet changing the now. There is a man, so scared."

This time they saw Donna's grandfather. "Wilfred! Is he alright? What about Donna? Is she safe?" Rose asked this time.

"You should not have delayed. For the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the King is in his Counting House."

This time a they were shown a man and what looked like his daughter, but Rose was certain she didn't know them.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor said. "Rose?"

She shook her head. "And there is another. The most lonely of all. Lost and forgotten."

"Lilly!" Rose stated. "I thought she was with Jack!"

"We see so much but understand so little. The girl, who is she?" The Ood Elder asked the doctor.

He took a while to answer. "She was- It wasn't her fault. She was- She is a Gallifreyan. The Master was too, they're Like me. The Master took the name of Saxon. He took her against her will, even got rid of her memories as a Time Lady and Rose's memories with me. Her name is Lilly. And he corrupted her. She was forced to watch at he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but he never gave the memories back and he killed her brother. And Rose shot him. I held him in my arms, I burned his body. The Master is dead."

Rose felt slightly guilty. "And yet, you did not see." The Ood stated.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

The Ood showed them a woman, picking up the Master's ring. "Part of him survived. We have to go!" He took Rose's hand and stood up quickly.

"But something more is happening Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design. Because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil. And these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future and the present and the past." The Ood stated.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing: the end of time itself. Events that have happened are happening now."

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**_


	13. The Resurrection

_**I know I skipped a lot of stuff, so if you think it's strange in places PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! **_

_**Lots of Galli-Love... **_

_**From Lyrisa 3**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Resurrection **_

* * *

They had found Gwen. She had been murdered. There was one thing that Lilly couldn't stop thinking about. On her stomach, in large black writing was written,

_HE WILL RETURN_

That same night they had had her funeral. On her way back home, she could hardly see, it was so dark and gloomy, her tears didn't help either.

She was startled when someone came up behind her and pushed her in a car. They drove her for a little less than one hour. As she got out of the car she was greeted by a woman she had never seen before.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm your new governor. I'm afraid the previous governor met with something of an accident. Which took quite some time to arrange. Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Lilly Carter. No one knows who Harold Saxon was. Where he came from. Why he was killed." Lilly disliked her already.

The governor turned to the guards as they walked in a room with a cauldron-ish sort of thing in the middle.

"Make her kneel. There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he made us ready. Tonight, Miss. Carter, he returns." Lilly gasped. "As it was written in the secret books of Saxon, these are the potions of life." She held out a vile an poured it in the cauldron.

"Listen to me, whatever he told you...you've got no idea what you're doing." Lilly stated. Her hearts racing as she poured another vile into the cauldron.

"Miss Trefusis, the catalyst."

A woman came up to Lilly and wiped her mouth with a tissue. "What are you doing? Leave me alone! Don't!' and that was thrown into the pot as well.

"You were Saxon's wife. You bore his imprint. That's what we needed. The final biometrical signature."

Lilly raised her eyebrows, she was never his wife! "I wasn't his wife! You can't bring him back. You can't! I'm begging you! Stop this now before it's too late!"

"We give ourselves that Saxon might live!" It was like they were being absorbed into the cauldron as blue lights started shooting around all over the place.

Lilly was terrified. "Can't you see?! He lied to you! His name isn't even Harold Saxon!" She screamed at the gouvernor.

"And this was written also! For his name is The Master!" She let herself be taken also.

Then the Master's body appeared just like that and his voice echoed through the room. "Never never never dying. Never dying! Never dying!" He saw Lilly kneeling on the floor before him. "Oh! Lilly. Sweet Lilly Carter. My ever faithful. Did the widow's kiss bring me back to life."

Why did he call her widow? "You're killing them!" She screamed.

"Oh let them die. They're just the first. The whole stupid stinking human disgrace can fall into the pit. Can't you hear it, Lilly? The noise! The drumbeat! Louder than ever before! The drums. The never-ending drums. Oh, I have missed them." He grinned.

She could hear them again. But she tried to ignore them. She saw the cauldron and went towards it. "What are you doing? Don't you dare! I'm ordering you, Lilly. You will obey me!"

She was just about to knock it over but she was too late, he knelt down and grabbed her wists. "Let me go."

"Never again." He jumped off the cauldron as the blue lights disappeared.

Lilly whimpered as he dragged her out of the building. "Where are you taking me?"

He stopped for a second but didn't answer. Did he even know?

* * *

The doctor and Rose were running back towards the Tardis, he unlocked it with his remote key and he and Rose entered it quickly.

"I don't understand. Doctor? What's going on? Those visions... Were they the future?" Rose asked.

He was fiddling with the controls on the Tardis before he answered. "No. It's happening now!"

"What is?"

He stared at her, his eyes wide. "The Master is returning!"

The Tardis jerked and they both almost fell over. Larger sparks blow out from the console and smoke rises. The doctor ignored them and tried to make the Tardis go faster.

And then it stopped. The Tardis landed.

* * *

Wilfred was in a bus with some friends, in search of the doctor.

"He's tall and thin. Wears a brown suit, maybe a blue suit. He's got a long brown coat, modern sort of hair. All sticky-uppy, right? Always a blond girl with him. Oh, and on page two, be on the lookout for a police box, exactly like the old ones."

He showed them a sketch of the Tardis. "I got locked inside one of them; August Bank Holiday nineteen sixty two." Said a woman.

"Were you misbehaving, Minnie?"

Minnie smirked. "I certainly was. Wa-hey!" She joked. Everyone in the bus laughed.

Wilfred spoke again. "Yeah, all right, all right. Listen, this is important. We have got to find it. Right, so phone around, phone everybody. Sally, will you get onto the Bridge Club? Winston, you try the Old Boys. Bobby, want you to ring the skiffle band, right? Between us, we've got the city covered."

"Who is he, then, this Doctor?" A man called Winston asked.

"No, I can't tell you that, I swear. But answer me this. You've been having bad dreams? All of you? Dreams you can't remember? Yeah, well, that's why we need him. We need the Doctor, more than ever." Wilfred stated.

* * *

In the little corner of a construction site, the Master had tied Lilly up, so she was lying on the ground. She hadn't stopped shouting at him after he had killed four people in the space of five minutes. "How could you?! They didn't do anything!" He was becoming impatient.

"SHUT UP! for fucks sake!" He shouted. He slapped her on the cheek before tearing the sleeve of her beautiful midnight black winter funeral dress, and used it to gag her with.

At that moment Lilly could sense that someone else was near... Like a presence... She could tell that the Master could feel it too. He stood up and inhaled.

With a small smile, he got up, picked up a pipe and walked to a fire barrel about three meters away. He banged the pipe against the barrel four times. After a pause, he did it again.

* * *

The doctor and Rose climbed atop a pile of dirt and looked out onto the construction site. They exchanged worried glances and ran towards the sound.

* * *

The Master untied Lilly's ankles then grabbed her forearm before running away from the barrel.

He ran along a large ridge of dirt. The Master, The doctor, Rose and Lilly finally spotted each other.

"Lilly!" Rose shouted.

The doctor and her could see the fear in Lilly's eyes. She stared at them pleadingly. To help her or to leave her so they wouldn't get hurt, they never knew, because the Master let out a loud roar before leaping into the air and laughing.

As poor Lilly's hands were tied she had no choice but to trust that the Master wouldn't drop her. The doctor and Rose chased after him.

But they were stopped by Wilfred and a group of elders. "Oh, my gosh, Doctor, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Wilfred stated happily.

"Out of my way!" The doctor said urgently.

He climbed onto a pile of girders to look for the Master and Lilly, but they were no where to be seen.

"Did we do it? Is that him?" Winston asked hopefully.

"Tall and thin, big brown coat..." Another man stated.

"The Silver Cloak. It worked. Cos Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbor saw this man and girl heading east." Minnie said proudly.

The doctor stepped down and Minnie admired him. "Wilfred? Have you told them who I am? You promised!" The doctor whispered worriedly to Wilfred.

Wilfred shook his head. "No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honor to see you again." He saluted. "You too, Rose."

Rose nodded. The doctor returned the salute with a wry smile and two fingers to his forehead.

"Ooh, but you never said he was a looker! He's gorgeous, take a photo!"

Minnie gave a camera to another elder. "Not bad, eh?"

"No, very nice." The group replied.

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man." Rose giggled slightly. Even though she was worried about what the master was doing to Lilly.

Minnie placed herself next to the doctor, and put her arm around his waist. The rest of the group pushed their way into the photo. "Just get off him, leave him alone, will you?" Wilfred and Rose and of course the man taking the photo were the only ones not in the shot.

"Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile." Minnie pinched the doctor's cheeks. "That's it."

Rose gave the doctor a look, "I'm really kind of busy, y'know?" He stated.

"Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling." Minnie's hand slides down from his waist to his bottom and she pinched it.

"Is that your HAND, Minnie?!" He jerked away.

"Good boy." She patted his bottom. The doctor looked really uncomfortable.

* * *

In a Derelict Warehouse that night Lilly watched as the Master as he nibbled on a bone. She wasn't tied up anymore but knew she couldn't escape.

After he'd finished with the bone, he threw it on the ground and started to walk away. "Where are you going!?" Lilly demanded.

He turned to her. "I am _so _hungry, Lilly..."

She didn't understand why, though... His resurrection, unfortunately for Lilly, went exactly as the Master had planned... Hadn't it?

And that same day he eaten four innocent people alive. "But you-!"

He rolled his eyes. Maybe it was just a phase... Resurrection isn't exactly normal? is it? maybe it's like pills... There can be side effects.

The Master ignored her and continued, until she shouted. "You can't just leave me here!"

He nodded. "You're right." He picked up the rope he had removed from her earlier and tried to tie her up. Before he could get to her, however, she jumped up and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

_**Please review... Ideas, compliments, improvements I could make... etc... **_


	14. It's Real

**reviews**** are most welcome...**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: **__** It's real**_

* * *

But he didn't chase after her, The Master glanced at his hands then clenched his fists, at his side. Blades of white electricity buzzed around them.

Lilly could hear a sort of electric sound from behind her. She was horrified when a bolt of lightning hit something on her left side, then another on her right.

But before she could glance behind her, about fifteen feet away, He aimed both hands, a double blast of energy hit her back. She stopped running, shuddering with the impact, but the energy kept going.

After what seemed like two minutes of pure torture, The Master whipped his hands away.

The white energy vanished and Lilly, weakened, unable to hide it, stumbled forward. But in that second, the Master darted forward and stopped her from falling. He helped her sink to her knees.

Then the Master got ashamed of his small kindness and stepped back. After a couple of seconds, he sank to the floor, sits facing Lilly.

She was laying on the ground, whimpering in pain. The Master scrabbled across the floor, to her, reaching for her face. Pulling her in, gently, so their foreheads touch. Lilly could hear the drums again and then she recoiled as though he had burnt her.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked curiously.

She gasped. "But..." Lilly and everyone else who knew the Master always thought that that sound was just his insanity...

But she heard it. "What?" He demanded this time.

"I-I-I heard it... B-But there's n-no noise, there n-never has been, it's just... It's just your insanity, it's not... Wha-What is it?" Lilly couldn't speak properly... She was weak and tired. the Master stood, delirious, laughing and demented. "You p-put it i-in my head before... But th-that was-"

He cut her off, "It's real? It's real! It's REAL!"

A few seconds later, a helicopter appeared out of nowhere. "Wha-?"

The Master looked up as people came down, but before they took him, he grabbed Lilly tight and refused to let go so they took her as well.

About half way up, Lilly could see the doctor and Rose running towards them. "Let them go!" She heard the doctor shout, but it was too late, the aircraft flew away with them.

Lilly struggled away from the Master and watched as someone put a red collar on his neck. "Sorry... But why are you doing that?" She asked.

The man, wearing a similar uniform to the guards that the Master had in the year that never was, glanced at her. "An order is an order, ma'am. But why are you here?" He asked.

Lilly decided not to ask anymore questions. She'd never get the right answer anyway. The guard waited for an answer. "Well?"He urged.

Before she could reply, the Master answered for her. "She's mine." He stated in a stern voice.

For the rest of the flight, Lilly didn't speak. Her ears were hurting from the pressure and her eyes were shut; she didn't want to look down... She was still scared of heights. No, she wasn't scared, she was terrified.

* * *

The doctor and Rose were in front Donna's house. Wilfred came rushing out.

"I lost him. He's still on Earth. I can smell him, but he's too far away." The doctor said.

Wilfred had no idea what he was talking about, "Listen, you can't park there, what if Donna sees it?"

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved. If I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?" He asked.

He hesitated before answering. "Well, there was..."

"What? What is it? Tell me."

"Well, there was... No, it's nothing." He sighed.

Rose could tell he was hiding something, but the doctor on the other hand was oblivious. "Think, think, think! Maybe something out of the blue. Connected to your life, something."

"Well, Donna was a bit strange." He stated. "She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book."

Rose tilted her head. "What book?"

Wilfred went inside and a couple of minutes later, came out with the book and handed it to the doctor. "Here you are, his name's Joshua Naismith."

"That's the man the Ood showed us!" Rose exclaimed.

Wilfred raised his eyebrows. "The what?"

"The Ood." The doctor said.

Wilfred was still confused. "What's the Ood?"

"They're just Ood. But it's all part of the convergence, maybe… Maybe touching Donna's subconscious." He grinned. "Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor-Donna." Rose smiled too.

Then, Wilfred's daughter, Sylvia stepped outside. "Dad, what are you up to?" Then she saw the doctor and Rose. "You! But... Get out of here!"

"Merry Christmas." Rose and the doctor said at the same time.

Sylvia sighed. "Merry Christmas. But she can't see you! What if she remembers?"

"Mum, where are those tweezers?" Donna's voice came from inside the house.

"Go!" Sylvia ordered worriedly.

The doctor nodded. "We're going." He walked towards the Tardis

"Yeah, me, too." Wilfred stated, and followed the doctor and Rose.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sylvia protested.

Donna sticked her head out of the door. "Mum? Gramps?"

"Dad, I'm warning you..."

Wilfred waved. "Bye, see you later."

"I'm a bit old for hide and seek." Donna stated as she closed the door.

"Stay right where you are!" Sylvia shouted at Wilf.

The doctor unlocked the Tardis door, then turned around to look at Wilf. "You can't come with me."

"You're not leaving me with her." He gestured to his daughter.

"Dad!"

The doctor nodded. "Fair enough." Then he, Rose and Wilf entered the Tardis.

"Mum?" Donna saw Sylvia.

"Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there! Doctor, bring my father back, right now!" The Tardis dematerialized. "Come back here!" Then Donna came out of the house. "Come back here, I said. Come back!"

"Are you shouting at thin air?" Donna made Sylvia jump.

She spun around. "Yes. Possibly. Yes."

* * *

**XP**


	15. AN

_**Chapter 15: Breaking News**_

* * *

"Ooh, that's not from Earth." The Master stated as he saw the large machine before him.

He was wearing a straight Jacket, binding him. Lilly on the other hand had been looked after by one of the technicians. The Master would occasionally glance at her, to make sure she hadn't ran off.

"And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?" The man the doctor and Rose had seen in the visions was the one responsible for helicopter.

His name was Naismith. From behind him, a male technician cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir. If I could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords."

"Of course." Naismith nodded.

"Miss Addams? If you could bring the calibration statistics."

The woman looking after Lilly stood up. "Will you be alright?" She asked her.

Lilly nodded, not taking her eyes off the Master.

She picked up a clipboard and followed him out of the room, sparing a glance at the Master as she did.

Lilly could tell something was wrong, so she quietly followed the two technicians out of the room and to the basement. The Master stared at her the whole time.

She could hear voices so she moved slightly closer and she could make out what they were saying. "...these people are so flat!" Miss Addams was saying.

Lilly looked around the corner, and she gasped quietly. They were both green! With spikes coming out of their heads. "What the...?" She whispered.

"But what do we do? We were so close, we almost had it working." The male said worriedly.

"What if this visitor is some sort of genius? Well, think about it. We're hijacking this project. Maybe we can use him, too. Harold Saxon, or whatever he is, might be exactly what we need." Miss Addams suggested.

Lilly made herself known. "Whatever you do... Just don't get on his bad side..."

They both stared at her, shocked.

* * *

Naismith filled the Master in on the project. The straight jacket had been removed but he was chained with a collar around his neck.

They were sitting at a table. "The Gate was found inside a spaceship, buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say, I acquired it."

The Master smirked. "I like you..." He stated.

"Thank you." Naismith smiled.

"...You'd taste great." He lent forwards.

Unnerved, Naismith stood. "Mr Danes?"

"The visitor will be given food."

A servant entered bearing a covered tray which was revealed to hold a whole turkey. The Master grabbed the food with both hands and shoved it into his mouth. Soon after he was gnawing on the bones.

"Anyway, the device came equipped with its own power supply. A Nuclear Bolt." Naismith continued.

To the side of the room were two clear booths side-by-side. One technician was in one and he wont be able to get out until another technician enters the other and locks it.

"One technician remains in charge of the feedback, 24 hours a day. And the power feeds through to the Gate. It encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject."

The woman came forwards. "She carried some burns, as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side. If you could?"

Miss Collins lifted her sleeve to reveal clear skin. "The Gate mended her. Thank you."

She walked off and continued her duties. "But what do you want it for?" The Master asked.

"We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body, forever. Hence its given title, the Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal."

His daughter, wearing a pink dress smiled. "Abigail. It means 'bringer of joy'". She said.

The Master sniffed the air, feeling the doctor's presence. "Better get to work." Then he started tapping away on a keyboard.

* * *

Lilly could feel his his presence too. The two aliens trusted her as she knew The Master, and warned them about what he was capable of.

But just in case someone else came, they returned to their human form.

The Male went back upstairs to see what was happening.

Miss Addams was looking at a monitor. "The man's a miracle. All the systems are slotting back into place. The shatter threads have harmonized and the multiple overshots have triplicated."

Lilly knew the Master wouldn't fix that machine unless he got something in return. "He's up to something..."

"Nice Gate!" The doctor, Rose and Wilf appeared around a corner.

Lilly and Rose saw each other and hugged. Lilly greeted the others the same way. "I've missed you!"

"Us too!"

The doctor turned to the 'technicians'. "Look, sorry, don't call security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Cos I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place."

"I'm sorry, what's a Shimmer?" Miss Addams asked innocently.

The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on her. "Shimmer."

"Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus!" Wilf stated, stunned.

There was a sound on the radio. _"Miss_ _Addams?"_

* * *

"Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave-driver. We can resume work on Boxing Day, Mr Saxon." Naismith stated.

The Master glared. "My name... Is the Master."

The Master pressed 'enter' and leaned back, satisfied, as the room when dark and the Gate charged up, a field appearing in its center.

Naismith grinned. "Oh, excellent. Excellent! Mr Danes?"

"The visitor will be restrained." Mr Danes ordered.

Pretending to be shocked, the Master looked up. "What? But I repaired it."

"I'm not an idiot. Don't let him anywhere near that thing." Naismith said.

* * *

"He's got it working, but what is it?" The doctor asked.

The Male technician entered the basement. "What's working? What are you doing here?"

Without looking, the doctor lifted his screwdriver again. "Shimm-err! Now tell me, quickly, what's going on, the Master, Harold Saxon? Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

* * *

"Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives, a means of escape and murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside." Naismith told the Master.

He obviously feared the Master, otherwise he wouldn't do all those checks. The Master simply grinned.

* * *

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational."

The doctor ignored the statement. "Who are you? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red."

"No, that's a Zocci." Miss Addams stated, annoyed.

The male was too by the sounds of it. "We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different."

"And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it, and as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship."

"But what does it do?" Rose asked.

"Well, it mends, it's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better." The male Vinvocci replied.

The doctor shook his head. "No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal."

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Wilf asked, pointing to the gate.

Miss Addams nodded. "More or less."

"Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?"

The doctor, nodded. "Oh, good question. Why's it so big?"

She scoffed. "It doesn't just mend one person at a time! It mends whole planets!"

Lilly knew that wasn't good. The doctor's eyes widened. "It does what?!"

Miss Addams sounded confused. "It transmits the medical template across the entire population." She didn't understand why they looked so worried, neither did her partner.

The doctor ran from the room. Lilly, Rose and Wilfred followed.

* * *

"But it's time for the broadcast. The President's grand initiative. You might want to see this, sir. Proof that the human race can mend its own problems." Naismith turned on the television.

_"And now, anticipation is rising as we go live to Washington." _Trinity Well was speaking. "_Here, on Christmas Day, the President has promised an instant and radical solution to the worldwide depression. Barack Obama will lead us all into a new age of prosperity."_

Then Obama appeared on screen. _"I'd like to speak briefly about the state of our economy..."_

Then the doctor ran into the room, his friends right behind him. "Turn the Gate off, right now!"

"At arms!" Mr Danes ordered the guards.

The doctor raised his hands. "No, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device." He pointed at the Master.

The Master scoffed. "Oh, like that was ever gonna happen."

He removed the straight jacket with a burst of energy and leaped into the Gate with a scream. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and running? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The doctor said, worried.

No one moved.. Naismith and Abigale shook their heads. The Master laughed. "He's...inside my head." Naismith said.

"Get out of there!" The doctor shouted at the Master.

The Master fired an energy bolt at the doctor and he fell to the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor, there's this face..." Wilf said.

the doctor ran towards him. "What is it? What can you see?"

"Well, it's him. I can see him! I can see his face." He gestured to the Master, who was really enjoying himself.

Back on the television, _"There's something wrong... It seems to be affecting the President."_

On screen, the President had his face in his hands. The Master laughed as the doctor tried to shut down the Gate. "I can't turn it off."

"That's because I locked it, idiot." The Master said.

Wilfred, Rose, get in the booth. Rose opened the door and the man inside ran out. She locked herself in and let Wilfred inside the other side.

"Press the button." Rose ordered Wilf. "Let me out."

"You what?"

"I can't get out until you press the button, that button there." She pointed to the red button in front of Wilf.

"No!" the doctor sounded horrified as Rose rushed out of the booth.

Rose started shaking her head and Lilly ran over to her. "Rose?!"

"Fifty seconds and counting." The Master stated.

Lilly glared at him. "'Till what?"

"Ohhh, you're gonna love this." He grinned.

Wilfred's phone rang and he answered it. "Donna?"

He listened to Donna for a few seconds before. "But wait a minute, I mean, what about you? Can't you see anything?"

His phone bleeped. "Not now, Winston!"

The doctor looked at everyone. "What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?"

The Master grinned. "Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no, they're not gonna think like me. They're gonna BECOME me. A-a-a-and, zero!"

Lilly gasped. A wave of energy started at the Gate and spread across the globe. The Master laughed evilly. Lilly's hearts pounded as the people in the room changed.

"He can't have!" The doctor stated, horrified.

"What is it?" Wilf asked. He listened to Donna on his mobile and gasped. "Doctor! She's starting to remember. What is it? What have you done, you monster?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me? Or to me?" The Master asked.

The Master-Naismith smiled. "Or to me?"

"Or to me?" The Master, wearing Abigale's pink dress asked.

"Or to me?" The Master-Danes grinned.

The guards lifted their helmets, each of them revealing The Master. "Or to us?"

On the screen, Master-Trinity spoke. _"Breaking news - I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"_

* * *

**_This took all day... -_-_**


End file.
